1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a bicycle having a derailleur.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a derailleur-type bicycle has a drivetrain that includes a set of front chainrings or chainrings, a set of rear sprockets or cogs and a chain engaged with and extending between one of the front chainrings and one of the rear cogs. The front chainrings are mounted to a crank axle and the rear cogs are mounted to a rear wheel hub axle. The chain is shifted between the front chainrings by a front derailleur and between the rear cogs by a rear derailleur. The rear derailleur includes a cage for laterally displacing the chain between the rear cogs. The cage includes side plates, a chain guide toothed pulley and a tension toothed pulley, the pulleys disposed between the side plates and engaging between a pair of links of the chain to laterally displace the chain. The front derailleur includes a cage having side plates spaced apart to interiorly receive a portion of the chain and contact an exterior side of the chain to displace it laterally between adjacent chain rings.
One drawback with a derailleur-type bicycle is that when the chain is engaged with an outermost or an innermost rear cog, the chain may contacts the side plates of the cage of the front derailleur causing a rasping noise. Therefore, there is a need to provide a front derailleur that inhibits or prevents the unwanted contact with the front derailleur cage side plates to reduce or eliminate the rasping noise.